fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Hanano
|idol-brand = Bishoujo Senshi |idol-partner(s) = Azami Nakamura, Mayumi Suzuki, Narelle Hiroshi |idol-unit(s) = ??? |image = Erika_Hanano.png |imgsize=300px |idol-school = Nebula Academy |idol-basic-coord = Cadet Nebula Coord |idol-aura = Jeweled copper pins, pink stars, and colorful clouds}} Erika Hanano is an idol who appears in Aikatsu! Passion Stars. She is a cute-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Bishoujo Senshi. Statistics Affiliation: Nebula Academy Occupation: Idol, student, producer, model, and variety show panelist Zodiac: Libra Height: 136 cm (Approx. 4.46 feet or 53.52 inches) Weight: 50 kg (Approx. 110.23 lbs.) Birthday: September 24 Blood Type: Type A Idol Alter-ego(s): Erika-chan, Cadet-chan, The Cute Idol Soldier Idol Theme Song: Cute little fighter Appearance Erika has light skin, dark brown eyes, and light brown hair in a pageboy hairstyle that hangs to below her ears. She usually wears her Nebula Academy school uniform. When out in public, she wears an Orange Corset Blouse, a pair of Flower Mini Denim Shorts, and a pair of Stripe Wedge Sandals. Personality Erika is an energetic and cheerful girl. She has a formal tone of voice, speaking in a way that is similar to someone in the military or a girl scout. As Azami's producer, Erika is always alert to her wants and needs; she is also sharply regimental, and has high expectations for Azami and herself. She can be strict during training, but cares about others doing their best. She is a perfectionist and will get upset if she or Azami is not doing well. She always seeks validation for her successes and will improve herself without positive reinforcement, but she likes being praised. Erika is a very loyal girl and will always support her friends. She always agrees with whatever Azami says or does, even if it is something that she does not really agree with. The reason why is because she wants to be on Azami's good side, become closer to her, and does not want to get on Azami's bad side. Later on, Erika becomes closer to Azami without having to agree to everything she says and does. Background WIP Relationships *'Azami Nakamura'- Azami is Erika's roommate and best friend. At first, Azami treats Erika like a servant, but treats her more like a friend later on. Erika used to be submissive around Azami and was a yes girl, but now is capable of asserting herself around Azami. *'Mayumi Suzuki'- ??? *'Narelle Hiroshi'- ??? *'Mr. Hanano'- Erika's father. *'Mrs. Hanano'- Erika's mother. *'Gekijou Nakamura'- Erika is a fan of Gekijou and admires her energy, talent, and passion. *'Madeline Sycamore'- Erika greatly admires Madeline and has a high amount of respect for her. Etymology WIP Performance Details Mastery of Modeling Erika is talented at modeling. When doing modeling work, she poses with energy and confidence. Mastery of Acting Erika is also talented in acting for movies and dramas. She mainly plays underling roles, supporting roles, and sidekick roles, but can also play other roles. Trivia *Erika is a fan of Gekijou Nakamura. Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars